vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Laplace (Web Novel)
Summary Laplace is the second in command of the Moderate Clown Troupe and a loyal subordinate of Demon Lord Kazaream. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A Name: Laplace Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Majin, True Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Duplication, Precognition, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Flight, Intangibility, Holy Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Surpassing powerful A rank Disaster monsters, like them, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Knives Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Seer:' A Unique Skill which gives him the power to foresee the future. With this ability, he can see the future several seconds ahead of time. *'Deceiver:' A Unique Skill which allows him to unleash phantasmagorical attacks. It makes it seem as if he brings something into existence from nothing, such as a knife that flies out from an empty space, actually being a bomb that he disguised as a knife. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport instantaneously. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Holy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Demons Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Creation Users